


Back Against The Wall

by cantonforking



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Darwin - Freeform, Darwin/Havok - Freeform, Havok - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantonforking/pseuds/cantonforking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/"><b>xmen_firstkink</b></a>: <em>Video prompt for <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUbyQPl55p8">this</a> video, angry makeouts against the wall and some other angry stuff...  </em>found <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=1446797#t1446797">here</a>.<br/><strong>Warnings: </strong>Slashy, angry wall!sex and slightly violent foreplay followed by fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Against The Wall

Armando had almost died. Just an inch to the left and the bullet would have slid in between the layers of scales that his power had produced. The lackey had been aiming for Alex (who would have been able to handle it) but Armando, always the protector, jumped into the line of fire at the last second. Just an inch or maybe less. It had been close, too damn close in Alex's opinion.

"What the fuck was that?" He half shouted as they slipped through a back-alley shortcut on the way to the rendezvous point. Armando shot him a look that was lost in the shadows of his face and didn't reply. "I mean it. What the Hell do you think you were doing?"

"I'm pretty sure I was saving your ass from getting shot," came the infuriatingly calm reply. "You can thank me later."

"Fuck you, Darwin." Alex couldn't stop the anger burning under his skin, burning over something else. "I didn't need your help."

"Well then next time I'll just let you get killed." They slipped through the empty doorframe of a derelict apartment block. They'd scouted the area before and knew it would lead them straight to where the rest of the team were waiting. A single bare light bulb hung above them, somehow still powered enough to light the interior.

"I was not going to get killed!" Still the anger burned, choosing Alex's words for him. "I can look after myself. I don't need your help."

Suddenly he was flying through the air, crashing into a blue wall in the corner of the room and sprawling on the debris scattered across the floor. Armando was stalking over to him, hands clenched into fists, fury radiating from the mutant. He grasped the lapels of Alex's jacket and easily hauled him upright.

"You stupid bastard," Armando hissed, shoving the other man up against the wall. Alex had a glimpse of his friend's face, contorted in slightly pained anger, before he registered the fist pulling back just in time to duck the punch.

With his power backing the blow, Armando's hand went through the flimsy blue wall, throwing him off guard. Alex didn't hesitate. Fueled by anger and that other burning emotion boiling under his skin, he grabbed Armando's jacket, spinning him around and up against the damaged wall. Without stopping to think he pulled his friend back then threw him into the partition with all the force he could muster.

Armando smashed into the wall and kept going straight through. He crashed to the ground on the other side, dust and debris showering down on everything. Somewhere in Alex guilt reared its head for a moment but his still present anger shoved it down. Instead he clambered through the hole he had made in the wall and hauled Darwin to his feet.

The survivalist seemed unhurt, scales fading away as his power deemed him safe for the moment. There was a dazed look in his eyes though, as if he didn't quite understand what was going on. Logic momentarily suspended, Alex once more slammed the mutant up against the wall, hoping that it would snap him back to the present.

"Screw you, Armando," he spat, words coming completely unfiltered to his mouth. "I get that you have some kind of suicide wish, some kamikaze need to protect everyone, but don't you dare fucking think that you should die for us."

"Wuh- what?" Darwin's gaze had cleared, eyes almost crossing to focus on Alex's face so close to his own. "Why not?"

"Because-" Alex's voice cut off, hoarse and grating in his throat. Breaking his eyes from Armando's he glanced down to where his hands were still fisted in his jacket. "Because some of us actually care about you, you prick."

A disturbingly sudden silence fell between them, juxtaposed against the violence seconds ago. It was broken only by their panting breath. Alex felt like he was about to break, crack like concrete and crumble into dust. The anger was gone now, skimmed off, leaving behind pure emotion, pure fear. Fear because just an inch and Armando's body would not be pressed against his, burning hot with life.

"Alex-" A strange strangled cry came from Alex's throat and without thinking he lunged forward, cutting off Armando's sentence. Their mouths fitted together perfectly, sharp and sweet, salt and pepper, made for each other. There was a desperation in Alex, a need to squirm as close to Armando as he could, burrow in until he was certain he wouldn't leave.

"Inches." The word burst from his lips, wretched and crooked, broken and jagged. Armando didn't reply, instead his hands reached up to grasp Alex's wrists and yank them away from his jacket. An embarrassing whimper came from Alex's mouth at the loss of contact, something that he would vehemently deny when he was more coherent.

In space of a breath, Alex suddenly found himself facing the opposite direction, back forced up against the wall. Armando's hands wrapped around his wrists and trapped his arms against the wall at shoulder height. His mouth hovered inches away from Alex's, brown eyes fixated on matching ones. The blonde surged forward, trying to connect their lips but was frustrated when the other man pulled back.

"Armando." The name came out as an unintentional pleading whine. Darwin caved and their lips locked again, hot and forceful, almost violent. Alex bit down on Armando's bottom lip, tugging it lightly. A delighted shiver ran down his spine at the growl that escaped the darker man and he felt his knees weaken.

"You're killing me, man," Armando hissed against Alex's mouth, body pressed almost unbearably close. The restraints abruptly dropped from Alex's wrists and he instantly looped his arms around Armando's neck.

Hands ran down his sides, slipping under the leather jacket, and down over the curve of his ass. A gasp fell out between them as the hands roughly hauled at his legs, lifting Alex up off the ground. He didn't bother to attempt rational thought, just wrapped his legs around Armando's waist and hoped that the older man's power would hold them up.

"Jesus fuck," Alex moaned as their bodies ground together, head thunking back against the wood. Armando let out a groan where his face was buried in the blonde's neck, teeth scraping against smooth skin. Alex was completely trapped, pinned against the wall, at the mercy of Armando who ground against him in delicious friction. Neither of the lasted long, adrenaline pumping through their systems, bodies rutting against each other.

"Fuck, Alex," Armando hissed before tipping over the end. Running on instinct he bit down hard on the blonde's collarbone, Alex moaning as felt it through the leather. The feel of teeth on his shoulder pushed him over and he gasped out Armando's name, shuddering against the wall.

At some point as they came down from their high, Armando's power decided to fade out and he sunk to the ground. They stayed there for a while, the older man kneeling, Alex sitting in his lap, legs still around his waist and arms slung lazily around his neck. They pressed their foreheads together, sharing air as their breathing evened out.

"Just stop trying to protect everyone," Alex muttered after a while, eyes flicking open to meet Armando's. "You're not Superman, you know."

"Whatever, you know I'm totally Superman." Armando grinned. "And that makes you Lois Lane."

He winced as Alex thumped a fist against his back. "Dick." Any witty retort was cut off as the blonde covered Armando's mouth with his.

It was another ten minutes before they finally made it to the rendezvous.  


**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the casual merging of DC and Marvel universes at the end there...


End file.
